To update a software version of a component of a vehicle, the vehicle may be driven to a dealership and serviced by a technician. The technician may utilize a system that tracks the individual software levels of every component in the vehicle as well as available software updates. The technician may manually apply the software updates indicated by the system and record any changes back into the system.
Over-the-air (OTA) software updates are a technique by which software of a vehicle may be updated via a wireless connection. Using an embedded modem or other wireless data connection to the vehicle, OTA updates allow software changes on vehicle electronic control units (ECUs) without a dealership visit.